1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massaging device, and more particularly to a massaging device including an adjustable structure or configuration for adjusting the arrangement of the massaging members and for adjusting the massaging effects to the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical massaging devices comprise a relatively harder or stronger inner housing, and a relatively softer or resilient outer layer for selectively contacting or engaging with the users and for massaging purposes.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,603 to Yasui discloses one of the typical massaging devices also comprising a relatively harder or stronger inner housing having a cylindrical shape, and a relatively softer or resilient outer layer for selectively contacting or engaging with the users and for massaging purposes.
However, the outer layer includes a smooth outer peripheral structure or contour that may not be frictionally contacted or engaged with the users such that the users may not be massaged with the typical massaging devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,888,808 to Park discloses another typical massaging device comprising a planar base member having a number of projections or protrusions extended outwardly therefrom for frictionally contacting or engaging with the users and for massaging purposes.
However, the projections or protrusions extended outwardly from the planar base member, but may not be adjusted relative to the planar base member, and thus may not provide different massaging forces or effects to the users.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional massaging devices.